Lies
by Jack-O-Lanterns Light The Sky
Summary: Persephone lies to Hades, to hide her infidelity, Hera is the scapegoat. Hera is distressed, because she has just realized she's once again pregnant, yet before she has the chance to share the news with Zeus, she becomes ill and may possibly not survive, this ordeal. Apollo has always loved her, will he save her or will he let her go?
1. Chapter 1

Hera stood in her empty bedroom, feeling like a piece of shit. How dare they accuse her of such things? Did they forget who she was? Of course, someone in her position wasn't just forgotten, maybe it was because she was in her position that she was now the center of attention, when it came to the mysterious case of Persephone's assault. As she felt her knees buckle beneath her she barely registered the marble floor rushing towards her, until someone caught her. She looked and found Apollo holding her up, she quickly disentangled herself from his grasp as if his touch burned, when it came to his and Artemis' touch towards her, it always seemed to have an ill affect on her, perhaps it was because of the terrible afflictions she had put their mother through. Apollo was the reason she was safe for the time being, she should at least say thank you, Oceanus raised her better than that, she stared at him and opened her mouth to speak, when Zeus entered her bedroom.

Apollo had just entered Hera's bedroom and saw her falling as though she had no control of her body, she seemed as if she didn't or wouldn't stop her fall, so he reached out for her and stopped her right before her head hit the floor. No matter how many times he tried to befriend Hera, she never let him. If her quickly removing herself from his grip wasn't proof enough, even though it was clearly evident that she still needed the support. She seemed to be about to say something, but at that moment, he heard his father enter the room and as quickly as he appeared he disappeared. Or so she thought, he was forever watching her, the countless times she went out to the forest and sat by the lake and cried her heart out. Those were the times that all he wanted to do was shine the sun brighter in order to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. He stood where his presence wouldn't be known and watched the events unfold before his eyes.

Zeus stepped into his bedroom with Hera and was enraged. How dare she put her hands on one of his children? Just because she was his wife and the mother of his children didn't mean that she had free reign over his children with other woman. Hera was facing the window and when he spoke he addressed her back.

"Hera, how dare you? How dare you attack Persephone and then act as if you didn't do it, when Persephone clearly saw that it was you before you hit her."

Hera couldn't even keep her eyes open, she was grasping the French window sill so tightly her fingers were turning white, she didn't even have it in her to respond, but she knew that her dissent of an answer would only conjure his anger and she wanted anything that didn't involve her being on the receiving end of his anger. She slowly turned and faced her husband with her head held up high, even if Persephone was lying Hera was not about to manifest that fact to him and the entire Pantheon for fear that she would have to explain where exactly she was on that damn forsaken day, when she found out about her damn pregnancy. Hera was going to tell Zeus the exciting news but everything had gone south from that point on.

Hades had come looking for Persephone, claiming she was suppose to be on Olympus and that she had said that Hera had invited her to some sort of lunch. When in reality she was out cheating on her husband, like the little whore that she was. Hades would have been fine with not knowing that she wasn't with her, until Persephone came in screaming in a frantic state, she had a busted lip and a purple eye, with her hair in disarray and her clothes in tattered shreds. Everyone just kind of stared until Hades was the first to react; he reached his wife and held her close while she cried. When she was some what coherent Hades asked her the obvious, "Persephone, dear what happened to you? Who did this to you? They will pay with their life for hurting you like this! I swear on the River Styx that they will pay for hurting you, my wife."

Persephone shook her head and couldn't bring herself to tell them what she was actually doing, but the fact that Hades had asked her what she was doing that morning, she just absent mildly replied that she was having lunch with Hera. Not until after she said it had she realized that she was in major shit. If Hera were seen around the castle then she would be discovered. But once again her sense of preservation took over and she once again blurted out that Hera had done it, but as if Nemesis was showing her ugly head, Hera chose that exact moment to walk through the palace doors with a frown on her face.

Everyone stopped and starred at her when she walked in, _it's as if they already knew_. Hades looked at her with a look that made her want to hide in the farthest corner to escape that dead cold glare she had never been on the receiving end of. When she turned she noticed that all activity had ceased the moment she walked in. She began to wonder if it was that noticeable or maybe she had something on her face, so she asked the questions that were burning a hole in her head.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Zeus stepped over to his wife and before she had a chance to react struck her across the face. Hera had not expected Zeus' blow so when it came she fell over from the impact, she cupped her burning cheek as she slowly rose from the marble floor, with her head held high, she turned to look him straight in the eye. Before she could speak Demeter stepped around Zeus and raised her hand as if to also strike her, but before Demeter had a chance to slap her, Hera grabbed her wrist and spoke in the deadliest voice any of the gods of Olympus had heard from the Queen of the Gods.

"I will not be slapped twice in my home, especially from you. I don't care that you are my older sister, you will respect me for I am your queen and if you choose to raise your hand to me, I will make sure that it is the last thing you do upon this earth. May I remind you who my father is? No, I didn't think so. Now before everyone lines up to play 'let's slap Hera for no apparent reason' will someone please fill me in, because last I checked I have not done a thing wrong."

"How dare you say you did nothing wrong? You clearly attacked my wife, and I demand you explain why you would hurt her."

Hera turned towards Hades, never before had she heard him so enraged; she had seen him in battle when the passion for revenge was clearly visible on his face, but not this time. This time she understood what he meant and why Zeus had publicly struck her, they thought she attacked Persephone. If only they knew. Hera tried to reach him past his anger, but knew that once he was in this state no one could take him out of it. Here she was, hung out to dry and she hadn't even done anything wrong except been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Hera's silence was exasperating Zeus. He did not know whether or not to believe her, because when she turned to face him, for the first time he feared Hera. She had the glare of anger in her eyes that they were known for, being children of Kronus they all had a temper one that at times could be deadly. Yet he could still not understand why Hera would beat Persephone, if everything had been going fine.

Hades looked at his little sister and when he noticed the change in her he knew he was wrong. Hera had not hurt Persephone, the rational part of his mind said to him, but the anger had him whirled up and he couldn't help let the irrational anger take over. He no longer was the brother trying to protect the sweet innocent girl he loved, his sister, but instead he was the God trying to seek vengeance on the one person who had hurt his wife, and punishment would be served. Hades hadn't even registered his movements until it was too late. He struck Hera with such a force that Zeus' earlier blow seemed insignificant and petty.

Hera's head whipped back and she dully felt herself falling back, it wasn't until her back hit the floor did she registered that Hades had hit her. Hades had hit her! What was wrong with him? Better yet, what happened to him? Where had the brother who vowed he would always protect her gone? Hera slowly staggered to her feet, but once she was on her feet she spoke to him with such hate that everyone in the room recoiled from the icy tone her voice had taken. Her voice could freeze the Arctic and send the world into another Ice Age.

"I never thought that you would stoop to _his_ level. But I see I was wrong. I completely understand that those words that were once spoken to me were but a mere lie. One to appease my young stupid mind, that I would always have my big brother to protect me. But I guess I have always been one to believe the wrong people." Hera spat in Hades' face and with that final act of defiance strode out of the room; with everyone staring at the spot that Hera had once stood.

Zeus was waiting for Hera to explain herself, when he noticed that she wasn't about to respond to his question he stepped forward, only to have her step back farther onto the balcony. Hera was never one to shy away from anything, yet the way she was acting completely baffled him. Just as he took another step he saw her let go of the windowsill and slowly fall to the floor.

"Hera!"

Zeus caught her before her head hit the tile. Her eyes were unfocused and she was bleeding from below the belt. No, this couldn't be possible. Could it? Hera surely was not pregnant. Before she could fully pass out he heard her say in a slow almost timid voice, one he had never heard her use before, a voice that scared him, "Happy anniversary. I just wanted to tell you that I was pregnant, but I guess I wont get the joy to be mother again? I mean someone as evil as I deserve no such happiness as being blessed with another little life to ruin? Am I right?" Then her eyes slid closed, and she started convulsing and Zeus for the first time ever felt actual panic as he yelled out Apollo's name.

"Apollo!"

Apollo stood on the balcony watching the scene unfold before his eyes. Never had he seen Hera that scared of his father and to make matters worst she reeked of death and knew that she was terribly ill. But when she fell and collapsed he knew what had happened, and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it, but he refused to let someone so full of life and love just fade away. No he was determined to save her life, anyway he could. He teleported to be outside his father's bedroom already knowing what he wanted, but this time he would not do it, for the very first time in his life he would not save Hera.

Zeus carried Hera to their bed and gently laid her upon it, she had broken into a cold sweat. He heard someone knock on the door and asked him or her to come in, not to his surprise did Apollo walk in. He looked over at his son and was once again glad that he had a healer who could help his wife in this dire time.

"How can I help you father?"

"Apollo you must help her, she seems to be having a miscarriage. But I had no idea she was pregnant or I would never had struck her… Oh god, I'm the reason she's like this aren't I?"

"Father, I will do as much as I can, but I can not guarantee a thing. As for this being your fault, I will leave that to yours and Hades' conscience. Now if you please, let me work."

Apollo stepped around Hera, and held her hand, without her flinching. She was beautiful. Even as she fought death, she was still stunning. He had to admit if she weren't married to his father and she did not love him; if her crying by the lake was any indication, she was obviously radiant. He still remembered the first time he set eyes upon her when he was still a young god.

Zeus walked into Leto's home and strode into her bedroom as if he owned the place. He didn't even bat an eyelash at seeing her with another man. It wasn't until she had the twins that he realized how much of a whore she really was. All it took was for Hera to persecute her and not be able to give birth on any grounded land, until she found Delos. That god forsaken island, his brother help ground. Once his son was born he knew that it wasn't going to be the end. That no matter what happened between Leto and himself Apollo would somehow blame Hera, even when Apollo fell in love with her.

Zeus asked to speak with her, she agreed and he laid before her the plan, the one he said Hera had come up with. The one where she demanded that the twins live upon Olympus; the blatant lie was that Hera had come up with this plan because it was all his idea, all of his children should live with him and his wife. Hera would make a better mother than their actual mothers. Leto had refused, but when he said that Hera was not being lenient he knew she would not fight it. But he never realized that Apollo had heard the entire conversation, and that was the first time the poor child felt hate. Hate for a woman whom wanted to replace his mother, no one would ever replace her. That he vowed, even if it was the last thing he did.

As Zeus took his children, from the island of Delos, to Olympus he was more than a little panicked at what Hera might say. He was worried she wouldn't want them there, but they deserved the right to be with their father as much as any of their children. He knew without having to be told that she would throw a fit; she had thrown a fit when every other of his children became part of the Pantheon and part of the Council.

As Zeus entered the palace with the twins in tow, he was surprised to find it so quite. Some nymphs walking past, before they could disappear, Zeus stopped them, "Where is the Queen?"

"My lord." They bowed and said, in unison.

"Where is Hera?"

"My lord, the queen has left," said the blond one.

"What do you mean she has left? Where has she gone?"

"I am truly sorry my liege, but the queen, clearly instructed that we do not speak, of her whereabouts, especially if you were the person asking." Answered the brunette.

Zeus felt panic begin to rise in his chest, but then realized that she just needed some alone time. This reasoning eased his mind and the panic that was beginning to rise in his chest.

"Fine. When she is ready she shall return. But onto another topic, please have two bedrooms made, for my children, Apollo and Artemis. Now, if you please, I have many things to do, such as showing my children the wonders Mount Olympus has to offer."

Zeus led the twins around, loving the wonder and awe in their eyes at all the glory that was Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of the Queen

Hera walked up the steps to Olympus, wondering how she ever thought that this was the most precious of sights; now that she had been away she knew what true beauty meant. She knew that Zeus' twins were on Olympus and had been for the past sixty years, although she knew of them, perhaps they knew not of her.

Knowing Zeus, they knew nothing of her, or why she was not present at Council meetings, even though Hermes always delivered the same threatening message from the King of Gods himself, if she were to not show up, punishment would ensue… She knew Zeus better than that; if he so much as laid a hand upon her again she would cut it off and feed it to Cerberus.

The only thing she was dreading was the fact that she had to face the insolence of said twins, Hades had not spoken highly of them, she knew that the girl Artemis was arrogant, and the boy Apollo was clumsy. Seeing as it was a birthday celebration for the exact pair of children she was _so_ looking forward to meeting, she decided that being away was no longer an option.

Apollo did not like the fact that his father and Athena felt the need to celebrate their birthday, yes he knew as a god and age made no difference. Yet he dreaded knowing that he was a year older, and they had yet to meet the infamous Queen of the Gods, Hera, herself. Maybe this was a good thing, for if she were in front of him, he might kill her. Kill her for demanding that he and Artemis live on Olympus and when they actually do move to the great palace, she decides to disappear. Either way, Hera inadvertently had already ruined the party with or without her presence.

He decided to take a walk before the celebration. Maybe it was to clear his head or perhaps it was the feeling of being trapped that dragged him out into the gardens that even his father did not step a foot into, for fear of enraging Hera. Or it could be the fact that maybe his father believed the place to be sacred and maybe Zeus did in fact love his absent wife. Apollo was always having these types of thoughts running around his head at night when the thought of the absent Queen of the Gods kept him up. Yes, even disappeared, Hera caused him restless nights.

Apollo knew that if he was caught he would be punished, Zeus may act like a tough ruler, and may even be merciless, but even he did not go into the gardens that belonged to his wife. Apollo liked believing that he was a rebel, also being one of the twins garnered him certain immunity against any punishment his father would try to implement.

Walking into the forbidden garden, he realized why the absent Queen took pride in it. It was beautiful. Beyond that actually, he couldn't believe that Hera owned something as marvelous as this garden that seemed to be frozen in time, waiting for it's Queen to return. This garden in itself was a true treasure to Olympus.

Everything seemed to have a mind of its own, for as he walked passed orchid and calla lilies, seemed to lean in and greet him. He came to the end of an autumn embers azaleas bush, he saw someone walking ahead of him touching the flowers. The entire garden seemed to singing with renewed life, he thought no one was allowed in Hera's private gardens, if that was the case, who was this woman and what was she doing here? He would see to it that she knew that she was trespassing.

"Excuse me, you aren't suppose to be here."

Said person stopped, and slowly turned around only to be hidden beneath a cloak this mysterious person was wearing.

"Didn't you here me, you aren't suppose to be here. It's forbidden and it's private property."

Mystery cloaked being, laughed, a laugh that made the garden seem like the very flowers, shrubs and trees were laughing right along with her. Apollo was certain that it was a woman under the cloak.

"And why, pray tell, is it forbidden?"

"This is my father's wife personal garden, even he is not allowed in it. If he were to find out that a stranger was in here, he would strike you down before you get another chance to smell the roses."

"Yet here you are, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. But I've sneaked in. You see my father has no knowledge of me being here."

"And who may your father be exactly?"

"Why, the Mighty Lord of the Skies himself, Zeus."

"Well, well, well. Isn't that something? And who exactly are you?"

"I'm Apollo, mighty God of the Sun."

"Hmm, you don't seem very happy. I thought gods of the Sun were suppose to be happy, well at least the last one I knew was a happy one, until he was killed that is," said mystery woman while running her hand over a rose bush.

Apollo watched as the roses leaned into her hand, and bloomed with so much life. He hadn't seen anyone who could touch nature and bring it back to life, that weren't Demeter and Persephone. Who was this woman?

"Now that you know who I am, who are you?"

Walking between the different rose bushes, bringing them back to life with just a touch, this mysterious woman, kept walking as if not having heard him.

"Hey! Come back, I demand an answer, as the son of the Mighty Zeus, I demand you answer me!"

"Oh, your insolence is humoring. Zeus has no power here, for as you have stated this is my garden. Now behave or I will not think twice to punish you. For as you see, I am Hera." Hera removed her cloak and hood and stood before Apollo in all her magnificent glory as Queen of the Gods.

"Hera!"

"How lovely of you to join us, Zeus. Now if you would be such a dear as to remove you and your filth from my gardens I would appreciate it."

Zeus walked down the garden towards his wife, with the intent of having a welcoming reunion, but once she spoke the spell was broken. She may be Queen, but he was still King, and he would not let her speak to him in such a way especially in front of his son.

"How dare you speak to _your _King that way? As for my filth, you should be honored that I would grace you with mine and my sons presence before you."

"I have no need to stand here and listen to such nonsense especially from someone such as yourself, _Almighty Lord of the Skies_. Now if you'll excuse me," Hera turned her back on both of them and began walking away.

Zeus grabbed her arm, and hauled her back towards him, "Don't you walk away from me."

"Zeus, let go."

"No. I demand an apology. Not just for me, but also to my son."

"You have got to be kidding me. I will not apologize to you, or your bastard of a son."

Zeus didn't even think about it, his hand moved before he realized what had happened. He slapped Hera across the face, and if he hadn't been holding her up, she would've fallen.

Hera cupped her bruised cheek, with her free hand.

"Now I do hope that you remember your place, _wife_."

Apollo didn't even know what had happened, it seemed that the moment his father walked in, time seemed to standstill, and the events that perspired had been in slow motion, surely his father had not just struck his wife.

"Apollo come along, let us leave this place."

"But father she is hurt, at least let me heal her."

"You will do no such thing not now or ever. Do you hear me, unless it is I who instructs you to heal her, you will let her suffer. Now we have a party to attend to, come along. Oh and Hera, I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Apollo remembered how his father had not even looked back. But Hera had shown up, without a bruise evident on her face. But she had attended and that was how he met the infamous Queen of the Gods herself, and how he loved her from the moment she removed her hood.


End file.
